


看着我

by Fang_Fang



Category: Justin - Fandom, 偶像练习生, 黄明昊 - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-13
Updated: 2019-05-13
Packaged: 2020-03-02 16:38:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18814828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fang_Fang/pseuds/Fang_Fang





	看着我

《看着我》  
黄明昊x你

 

你闻不了烟草味，所以黄明昊戒了烟

你不喜欢太吵闹，所以黄明昊从此没去过酒吧

你说你不喜欢男朋友太粘人……

所以你现在出现在酒吧里，闻着令人作呕的烟熏味，弥补你当初的狠话

接到朱正廷给你发的定位时，你第一反应是黄明昊有没有带过敏的药？而不是自己有没有带口罩

包裹的严严实实的你与舞池中恨不得脱的只剩下内衣裤的女人格格不入，走过的地方不少男人向你吹着口哨，你只能硬着头皮挤出一条道

四处寻找着，终于在一个吧台上找到对着镭射灯摇晃着手里的酒杯的黄明昊，你不知道是不是因为他染了头发，被灯光渲染过后，你第一次看到这么颓废的他

你也是第一次看到他喝酒

“哎！弟妹来了！”朱正廷眼尖的看到不远处的你，大声招呼着

黄明昊应声放下了手中的酒杯，看到你之后，愣了一下，嘴巴微张，却什么也没说出口

“你怎么来了……”举起酒杯，黄明昊在手里把玩着

“我……我给你带了过敏药”你从小包里掏出息斯敏，推到黄明昊跟前

看了一眼药品又看了一眼你，黄明昊冷笑一声，把盒中的药抠出来，倒在酒杯里浮起一串气泡

“你！……这样你明天会起红疹的！”

“呦，现在关心起我来了？当时你怎么不看看我呢？”

朱正廷是个有眼力见的主，嗅到了危险的气味，立马道了别走了

“黄明昊！那是我弟弟！”你对着无理取闹的他，太阳穴涨的生疼

“弟弟？你们可没有血缘关系！”一把把酒杯砸在了吧台上，“他只是你继母带回来的人！和你相处连半年都没有！你知不知道我当时发着高烧！多么渴望我的女朋友能在我身边照顾我！你呢？”你甚至可以从他的眼睛里看到一丝丝的血红“你给我打了一个电话，告诉我你不能回来，说你弟弟有事，你要在他身边陪他”

你父亲不喜欢黄明昊，他不知道，但是你知道

那次家庭聚餐，你父亲借口把你锁在了房间，你哭着喊着求他放你出去，黄明昊在发烧，你的心又何尝不是在水深火热之中？

到底还是你的父亲，看着你哭到站都站不起来了，还是选择了妥协，但是今晚不能回去了，你最后求着他让他给你打个电话给黄明昊，电话那头虚弱的声音简直像一双大手扼住你的喉咙，

你只能找个借口搪塞过去，你听到他无力的叫骂声，也只能无动于衷

“你怎么就没有想到陪陪我呢？”

“我！……我才是你的男朋友啊！”

过敏的警告来的理所应当，你冲过去扶住快要跌倒的他，衣服被大幅度的动作撕扯着，他原本白嫩的皮肤上爬满了猩红的斑斑点点

本想挣扎起身的黄明昊，被酒精冲昏了大脑，手软绵绵的搭在你的肩上

你一个女生如何扶起醉酒的他？

就着他的力，你被他带到吧台前，出于惯性，他的背重重打在大理石上，早已神智不清

咬着牙，一手撑住黄明昊，一手艰难地够着酒杯旁边的息斯敏

黄明昊的斑点蔓延的很快，脸颊迅速起了一大片红，急急忙忙的把药倒在手上想要塞进他嘴里

他却像三岁不爱吃药的儿童，固执的紧闭着嘴，无声的与你对抗

你把药含进嘴里，对着他亲了上去，舌头灵巧的撬开他的唇，把药物渡进他的喉咙深处，牙齿轻轻一咬，黄明昊被疼的条件反射吞了口口水，药物连带着你的津液算数咽进腹中

你吃力的拉着他进了酒吧的休息室，气喘吁吁的躺在床上，黄明昊瘫在你旁边，红斑没有刚才那么可怖了

叹了口气，用尽力气把黄明昊搬到床的中央，你累的两手撑在他的两侧，支起个身子，上下喘着气

 

再反应过来时你已经被他压在了身下，还没意识到怎么回事，黄明昊已经胡乱的在脖子上啃食着，手不安分的从你的衬衫下摆伸了进去，有力的在你腰间揉捏着

“黄，黄明昊！”你使劲想推开他，却被他反过来扣住了手，被迫举在头顶上

“闭嘴”舌头反复从下巴舔舐到了你的上唇，细细的吮吸着像是品尝什么美味，下一秒却粗暴的撕咬着你的嘴唇，尝到血腥味后，又再慢下来，舔着你的牙齿，舌头顺着微张的唇进入与你的舌尖打着招呼

你无力的挣扎着，于事无补，感受到他的唇贴在你舌苔上，往外拉扯着，强迫你来到他的口中

有点像是小孩子在吃着阿尔卑斯棒棒糖

在他卖力地挑逗下，你不由自主的夹紧了腿

意识到你身下的动作，黄明昊一条腿挤在你两腿中间，用膝盖向上摩擦着你最脆弱的地方，嘴上的动作没有丝毫减弱

你穿的是牛仔裤，却还是被刺激的打湿了裤裆

穿着破洞牛仔裤的他感受到了潮湿，坏心的顶着，只不过不是膝盖了，而是贴在你的身上，用下身的鼓起冲撞着

“不要……”你情迷意乱的呻吟着，“justin ！你醉了，我们回家好不好？”残存的理智告诉你这种事还是应该在家里做

拉下你的裤子，用一只手钳住你的双手，另一只把你的底裤拉成一条线，蹭着你敏感的阴蒂

最后一根理智的线断裂

你在他手上很快就高潮了

“爽了？”黄明昊拉着你的手解开自己的皮带，拉下裤链，“看到没有……等会这东西会让你更爽”

拉下平角裤，阴茎顿时弹了出来，上面布着可怖的青筋

高潮了一次的你下身很好进入，在他的整根进去的一霎那，你们两个都舒服的叫了出来

“卧槽……几天没上你了，你怎么更紧了”黄明昊艰难地进出着，你没有心思回答他，只能攀着他的背，跟随他的举动前后摇摆着

整根莫入，又整根拔出，你被刺激到把头歪向一边，等待着高潮的来临，却被黄明昊捏住下巴，强迫你与他直视

“看着我”

反复抽查百次后，伴着淫靡的水声，他一捅到底，喷射进你的身体里，弄湿了你们两个的耻毛

一共持续了好几十秒，他才拔出，白浊顺着你的小穴留在鲜红的被单上，像血一样

你虚弱的倒在一边，黄明昊从背后环绕住了你，满身酒气与烟草夹杂在一起

“宝贝……以后能不能只看我一个人……”嘴唇蹭着你耳垂，舌头又滑进了耳郭，在里面轻轻地打着圈

你无奈地点着头，思考着明天如何跟他解释自己的父亲

感受到臀部后面又慢慢抬起头的那物，“黄明昊！”

“我也没办法啊！谁叫我太爱你了”扶着肉棒，在你股缝抽插着“再来一次好不好……”


End file.
